


Just Wait

by TestyCanadian



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nanase Family Fluff, Non-Sexual Kink, Riku Has An Accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TestyCanadian/pseuds/TestyCanadian
Summary: (Takes place during the Friends Day Collab)Riku's friends are a bit too nervous about him having an attack on camera but their mother-henning has lead to Riku having another problem entirely! What happens when the minor inconvenience turns into a major problem?





	Just Wait

Riku fidgeted slightly, shuffling from foot to foot, trying to keep his agitation off his face. He met Sougo’s eyes from across the room and the older boy gave him a questioning look. Riku smiled and shook his head gently to let his friend know there was nothing wrong. Sougo frowned a little at this and moved from his place beside Tamaki towards where Riku was standing. Riku sighed in defeat. It really was nothing to worry about but Sougo was ever the mother hen. Riku couldn’t really fault him though, considering their particular circumstances at the moment. 

 

They were a few hours into their joint Friends Day planning. Each group had separated into different rooms to work on their parts of the performance. Idolish7 was supposed to be hard at work designing costumes but instead they were mostly just goofing around, much to Iori’s chagrin. Despite Iori’s nagging that they all get to work, the film crew seemed to be enjoying the Idols playing around with the other bands costumes and encouraged them to try things on. 

 

Riku frowned slightly at the thought; the film crew was what was putting Sougo on edge. No one wanted Riku to have an attack on camera, and as such the whole of Idolish7 had been paying extra attention to their center all day. Sougo and Iori were the most attentive, as was their nature. It seemed to Riku that every time he turned around one of the two would be standing there, offering him a water bottle or a cup of hot tea. It was quite endearing, if Riku was being honest. It filled him with warmth to have friends that were so worried about his well being. But there was a downside to all that attention that Riku was quickly discovering.

 

It was making him really have to go to the bathroom.

 

He had already had to discreetly duck out of the room a few times to run to the nearest toilet. It had happened enough times that the film crew had started to take notice. When he had come back from his last bathroom break the director had pulled him aside and asked him to stay in the room with the others from then on, so that they could film the group shots more easily. Riku, mortified at the scolding, assured the director that he’d stay with the group. 

 

Unfortunately, Iori and Sougo hadn’t stopped giving him drinks. He’d tried to turn them down but the worried looks on their faces when he’d denied their offers tugged at his heartstrings. He didn’t want to disappoint his friends, especially when they were only trying to look out for him. So he had taken the waters and the teas and he’d drank all of them. Now he was stuck, bladder full and nowhere to go.

 

“Are you okay, Riku-kun?” Sougo asked worriedly, placing a hand on Riku’s arm supportively, “Do you need another cup of tea?”

 

“No, that’s alright, Sougo-san,” Riku said hurriedly, not wanting to add more liquid to his ever growing problem, “I’m fine really! I was just thinking over some costume ideas, thats all!”

 

“If you’re sure,” Sougo murmured, frowning in concern, “But if you change your mind don’t hesitate to let me know.”

 

Riku nodded his assent and Sougo smiled before getting distracted by Tamaki knocking over a rack of clothing. As his white-haired friend hurried over to the raucous caused by their youngest member, Riku sighed in relief. He was usually happy to be spoiled by Sougo’s mothering but for once he was glad for the escape. He should bring Tamaki a pudding later for giving him an out!

 

Riku winced as his bladder gave a painful little twinge and he clutched his thighs together in what he hoped was a discrete manner. His little problem was turning into an emergency. Maybe he could just slip away while the camera was focused on Tamaki’s mess?

 

“Riku, come over here and tell Onii-san what you think of this costume!” Yamato called, happily waving Riku over. 

 

Well there went that idea! Riku took a steadying breath and walked over to where Yamato held a bright orange vest and shorts up to a pouting Mitsuki’s chest. The pressure in his stomach increased with every step he took, his knees almost quaking with the need to go relieve himself. He smiled shakily when he reached the spot where his friends stood, and nodded absently when they asked him questions about different costume pieces. He couldn’t focus on their words, the pounding of his own heartbeat drowning out their voices. His back and abdomen ached terribly, like his kidneys were screaming at him to go pee! He didn’t know how much longer he could take it. 

 

Then it happened. 

 

Nagi, trying to slip an absurdly ruffled yellow shirt over Mitsuki’s head, misjudged his reach and knocked over a bottle of water resting on a table behind him. Riku watched it, almost as if it was in slow motion, fall to the floor and spill its contents. All that liquid came gushing out onto the ground, making a big puddle and soaking into the fabric that littered the floor. Riku nearly doubled over as his stomach cramped in urgency.

 

Riku turned on his heels and desperately tore out of the room as if his very life depended on it. He vaguely heard the worried shouts of his friends and the camera crew behind him but he was too far gone to register what they were saying. He didn’t care that he’d promised the director he would stay in the room, he had to go NOW! He ran down the hall, blindly turning corners on muscle memory, his painful need too great to think rationally. His legs were cramping at his frantic pace, his chest heaving with labored breaths, but he was _so_ _close_ to relief. He had the bathroom door in sight, right at the end of the hall! It was none too soon, as his stomach gave another violent clench and Riku felt that he might burst! 

 

Right as he was about to reach the door, disaster struck.

 

Riku was blindsided, colliding with something hard enough to knock him to the ground. He cried out as his back hit the floor, the force of the fall jolting his straining urinary muscles past their point of no return. With a anguished wail, Riku’s bladder gave out on him and the tell-tale feeling of hot wetness flooded into his pants. Riku squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to believe this was actually happening to him, but he could still feel everything. His whole abdomen hurt from holding it too long. He tried to stem the flow but his muscles weren’t responding, still recovering from the strain. All he could do was sit there as he felt the unending stream of pee soak into his pants and form a puddle on the floor around him. Tears welled up behind his eyelids as bit back a sob. Riku didn’t think he’d ever been more mortified in his life.

 

“R...Riku?” A familiar voice asked, and Riku’s blood turned to ice, “Riku are you okay?!”

 

Breath hitching in fear, Riku cracked an eye open and met the worried gaze of his beloved Tenn-ni. Apparently it was his Twin that he had knocked into in his mad dash to the bathroom, their collision sending both brothers tumbling to the ground. Trigger must have been on their way to meet up with Idolish7 in the costume room, their path crossing Riku’s when they turned the corner down the hall. Now all three members of the senior band were staring down at the the redhead in shock.

 

Tenn was sat on the ground, staring wide-eyed at the quivering form of his younger brother. He didn’t think they’d hit each other hard enough to make Riku cry. Perhaps he had landed badly? Why else would the redhead be so close to tears? Tenn was about to call for Riku again, as the other had yet to respond to his first question, when a curious wetness seeped into his sock and pant-leg. Tenn looked down at the offending clothing in confusion and felt his stomach drop at the sight of the ever-growing puddle on the floor leading back to his whimpering twin.

 

“Oh my god,” Tenn whispered, “Riku..did you just---”

 

“I’M SO SORRY!” Riku sobbed, great fat tears finally falling from his eyes, “I THOUGHT I COULD MAKE IT BUT I WAITED TOO LONG! I’M SO SORRY TENN-NII PLEASE DON’T HATE ME!”

 

Tenn could tell Riku was starting to spiral into a panic. The younger’s breath came out in quick strained gasps and his whole body was shivering like he was outside in winter. Tenn knew he had to calm his brother down quickly before he had a full-blown attack. He got up onto his knees, ignoring the warmth of the pee that seeped into the fabric of his trousers, and placed his hands on Riku’s shoulders. 

 

“Hush Riku,” Tenn said softly, rubbing gentle circles over Riku’s shoulders, “Everything is going to be okay.”

 

“Yeah we’ll figure this out,” Gaku said quickly, sidestepping the puddle and looking Riku over with concern, “Just focus on breathing, Nanase.”

 

“Gaku, Tenn,” Ryuu said, voice full of worry, as he jerked his head in the direction Riku had come running from, “Look.”

 

Riku scrubbed furiously at his eyes to clear them of tears. He tried to turn his to see what Ryuu was talking about but Tenn put a hand on Riku’s cheek to keep him facing forward. Riku was confused as to why but then he heard it. The thunder of feet and loud calls of his name were quickly approaching down the hallway. Riku’s felt his stomach drop. Of course the others would follow him after he suddenly bolted out of the room like that. Riku could only imagine the expression on his face when he turned and ran, too. Now everyone was coming! Everyone would see him in this shameful state. Riku’s chest felt tight, not enough air!

 

“Ssshhhh. Just focus on my voice, Riku,” Tenn’s soft soothing tone called to him, “Don’t worry about it. Just focus on me and breathing. Do you think you can do that for me?”

 

Riku squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath in through his nose, trying to do what Tenn asked. But his heart beat furiously in his ears, trying to drown out his Tenn-nii’s voice with Riku’s own anxiety.

 

“Riku?!” Yamato yelled, voice full of worry as he approached the huddle at the end of the hall, “What happened?! Are you alright--”

 

“Nikaido,” Gaku said sternly, eyeing the other group leader gravely and taking a deliberate step between the twins and the group of people following after Yamato, “Run interference.” 

 

Yamato looked at Gaku, bewildered, before a look of understanding came over his face. His eyes darted over the two centers for a second and his mouth pulled into a grim line. He turned on his heels to face the rest of Idolish7 and the camera crew. 

 

“I’ll deal with this end of it, Yaotome,” Yamato said so only he and Gaku could hear, “You and Trigger get Riku to the bathroom and cleaned up.”

 

Gaku nodded and knelt down next to Tenn, running a hand in soothing circles on Riku’s back and murmuring assurances to the shaking boy. Riku let out a breathy sob and curled in on himself, trying to block his shame from the group of people slowly closing in.

 

“Yama-san, What happened?!” Tamaki called, skidding to a stop in front of Yamato, the camera crew and the rest of Idolish7 merely a step behind, “Is Rikkun okay?” 

 

“Riku is going to fine Tama,” Yamato said carefully, eyeing the camera with suspicion, “He felt a little sick so he had to run to the bathroom. He and Kujo had a little run-in but they’re both alright. Let’s just give them some space to get situated, okay?”

 

Idolish7 looked on in worry but the director’s eyes lit up. He made a motion to the camera-man to move in for a better shot but Ryuu stepped in front of the lense. He gave the film crew a warning look and they all took a nervous step back. Ryuu made eye-contact with Sougo and Tamaki and jerked his head in the direction of the three boys huddled together on the ground. Mezzo jumped into action and darted around Ryuu to go help with Riku.

 

“Oh my,” Sougo mutterd once he got a good look at the cowering form of Riku in the middle of a puddle, “Riku-kun...what happened?”

 

Riku let out a pained whimper and curled tighter into himself, breath coming out in strained pants. Tenn put a supportive hand on his brother’s knee, trying to get him to calm down to no avail. 

 

“We need to move him,” Tenn muttered nervously, placing a hand on Riku’s head to check for temperature, “He can’t have an attack here in the middle of the hall, especially with all these cameras around. And we need to make sure there isn’t some underlying reason that made him wet like this. It’s not like him to hold it this long, I’m worried he might be sick and hiding it.”

 

“You’re right,” Gaku nodded, pulling one of Riku’s arms over his shoulder and gesturing for Tamaki to do the same with the other, “Let’s get him to the bathroom. We can check him out there and get him cleaned up.”

 

“Don’t worry Riku-kun,” Sougo said as Riku’s blotchy, tear-stained face was revealed, “You just focus on feeling better. Your friends will take care of the rest.”

 

“Sougo-san,” Riku wheezed, squeezing his eyes shut in pain as Gaku and Tamaki lifted him to his feet. “I’m sorry for all this trouble. I’ll clean it up I swear!”

 

“Hush, you silly boy, you’ll do no such thing,” Tenn sighed in fond frustration, placing steadying hands on Riku’s chest and subtly checking his twin’s breathing, “No one is angry at you. Though you and I are going to be having a long talk later about how professionals take care of their bodies. You can’t just ignore things like this until they become an emergency.”

 

“Perhaps we can hold off on the lecture for now, Kujo-san,” Sougo said pointedly, moving to stand behind Riku as Gaku and Tamaki started walking him forward towards the bathroom door, “Let’s deal with the issue at hand first. No one is going to make you clean up the mess, Riku-kun, we will take care of it. You were obviously under duress, no one could be mad at you after such an incident.”

 

“Hey wait---” The director called after them, only to be intercepted by Ryuu and the rest of Idolish7.

 

“Now now, Director-san,” Nagi said brightly, clamping a hand on the man’s shoulder, “Surely you aren’t going to try to film someone in the bathroom?”

 

“Yeah that’d be really bad if it got out, right Director-san?” Mitsuki said pointedly, “Sounds pretty sketchy to me.”

 

The Pythagoras trio continued to egg on the Director and his crew, distracting them from Mezzo and two-thirds of Trigger escaping to the bathroom with Riku, while Ryuu used his body to block the camera’s view of the sizable puddle left in their wake. All the while Iori was subtly tapping away on his phone, texting Tsumugi to make sure none of the footage that could possibly show Riku having such an embarrassing accident would ever see the light of day.

 

Tenn hurried ahead and opened the door to the bathroom for Gaku and Tamaki. Once the two carrying Riku made their way in, Sougo squeezed in and locked the door behind them. Sougo turned once the door was secure and gave Riku a once over. He cringed at the sight of his friend, red-faced and whimpering, pants soaked and legs shaking, held between the taller bodies of Tamaki and Gaku. It was obvious the redhead wouldn’t be able to hold up his own weight without the help of the other two. Sougo frowned, that could pose a problem.

 

Luckily Tenn was way ahead of him.

 

“Put him down here,” Tenn ordered, dragging a stool over from a row of them along the wall and setting it down in the middle of the bathroom floor, not far from the row of shower heads, “Osaka Sougo and I will take it from there. I need the two of you to guard the door and make sure no one who doesn’t need to be in here comes in.”

 

“But Tenten!” Tamaki said, starting to argue, “I want to help Rikkun too!”

 

“No, Tamaki-kun, it’s alright,” Sougo said, holding up his hands placatingly, “Kujou-san and I can handle this part of it. It will only put extra stress on Riku-kun if more people are in here right now. It would be much more helpful if you stood outside with Yaotome-san and made sure that everything goes smoothly. Can you do that for me?”

 

“Yeah, okay,” Tamaki sighed in defeat, “If that’s what Sou-chan thinks will help Rikkun the most then I can do that.”

 

“Don’t worry, Yotsuba,” Gaku said, slowly lowering Riku onto the stool while Tamaki matched his movements, “We’ll be helping plenty. Can’t let those sneaky reality show people in here, right?”

 

“Good, if that’s settled,” Tenn said, shooing the two taller idols toward the door, “Send one of those Izumis to get any other medications Riku might need at the moment, besides his inhaler. Also he’ll need a new set of clothes.”

 

“You’ll need new clothes too, Tenn-nii,” Riku rasped out, voice rough with strain, he pointed one wobbly finger at Tenn’s urine-stained trousers, “Or at least a fresh pair of pants.”

 

“Hush now, Riku,” Tenn said, running soothing hands through Riku’s sweaty locks, “Don’t strain your throat.”

 

“Yeah, Rikkun, don’t worry,” Tamaki said over his shoulder as he followed Gaku out of the bathroom, “Just let your Nii-chan and Sou-chan take care of you and we’ll deal with the rest, okay? Everything is gonna be fine.”

 

With that he closed the door and the resounding click of the lock falling into place sent the room into silence. Riku looked up nervously at his twin and the closest thing he had to a big brother figure in his group, completely mortified at the situation he found himself in. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed of the other two seeing him nude or anything, but the context here was beyond humiliating. He shouldn’t need help bathing himself. How weak could he get?

 

“Hey now, don’t do that,” Tenn’s soft voice floated past the dark clouds of Riku’s thoughts. Riku looked down when he felt a light tugging at the bottom of his shirt. Tenn was trying to pull it off him. “No gloomy thoughts, Riku. We’ve already told you that no one is mad at you for the incident. And Osaka Sougo and I don’t mind helping you get cleaned up while you’re sick and shaky like this. Therefore there’s no need for you to put your body under more stress by worrying.”

 

“But Tenn-nii I--” Riku started, only for one of Tenn’s fingers to press against his lips, shushing him.

 

“No buts,” Tenn said firmly, “We’ll deal with it later. Right now the only thing that matters is getting you clean and feeling better. Now put your arms up.”

 

“Speaking of that,” Sougo said, turning his head to the side to give Riku a bit of privacy while Tenn stripped him of his shirt, “Riku-kun, you’re still sounding a little raspy. I’m sure the steam from the hot water will help your lungs a bit, but would you like to take your inhaler now? It will certainly help you feel better more quickly.”

 

“Yeah that’s a good idea,” Riku mumbled, shrugging his arms out of his shirt sleeves as Tenn pulled the garment over his head. Riku’s fingers fumbled with his pocket for a moment before shivering hands pulled out the inhaler.

 

“Here, let me do it, Riku-kun,” Sougo said, gently taking the device from Riku’s hand before the younger boy accidentally dropped it. Riku just nodded, blushing, and opened his lips for Sougo to put the mouthpiece in place. 

 

While Sougo was helping Riku use his inhaler, instructing the redhead to relax his chest and shoulders and take deep breaths, Tenn made quick work of his twin’s socks and pants. Trigger’s center tossed the soiled clothing into a pile in one of the sinks to be cleaned later. He waited until Riku was distracted by Sougo pulling the inhaler out of his mouth, before quickly tugging his brother’s boxers off. Riku made a surprised squeak and quickly covered himself with his hands, pouting at Tenn around clamped lips.

 

“I see you still make the same face when someone upsets you while taking your inhaler,” Tenn teased good naturedly, “However, I assumed we would find it easier to bathe you if you weren’t wearing your dirty clothes, don’t you agree?”

 

Riku puffed up his cheeks and whined grumpily in response. Tenn chuckled at his twin’s childish antics and flicked the red boxers on top of the pile in the sink. Riku flinched at the wet sound the underwear made on impact and felt his good mood wither away as he remembered why they were there in the first place. 

 

“Again with that stormy look,” Tenn sighed with exaggerated exasperation, “What are we going to do with such a moody child, Osaka Sougo?”

 

“P-Perhaps he will perk up once he’s clean?” Sougo offered, smiling nervously. He wasn’t used to the type of brotherly banter that seemed to be happening between the older twin and the younger, but he assumed that was the answer Tenn was looking for. Luckily Tenn seemed to approve of him playing along and gave Sougo a subtle head nod while Riku was looking away in indignation.

 

“Hmm that certainly is a good idea,” Tenn said, placing a comically thoughtful finger on his chin, “A clean Riku is a happy Riku. I full-heartedly agree with your deduction, Osaka Sougo. ”

 

Riku released his held breath with loud puff and stuck his tongue out at Tenn. Tenn snorted at him and bopped his little brother’s nose with one finger. Sougo looked on the twins’ interaction with a fond smile. Even in such a trying circumstance, the two could still be so playful when together. 

 

“Fine fine,” Riku sighed, batting Tenn’s hand away, “I’ll clean myself off though. I can’t ask you two to do it.”

 

“Nonsense,” Tenn said huffily, striding past the stool where Riku sat and pulling one of the shower heads away from the wall. He turned the water on, to a gentle setting, and tested the temperature under his hand, “You’re struggling even to sit upright on that stool. No doubt you strained some muscles in your mad dash to the toilets. Not to mention the fact that I can still see tremors running through your body. No, Osaka Sougo and I will help you shower to be sure you are properly cleaned.”

 

“But…” Riku said nervously, looking at Sougo for some kind of support.

 

“It’s alright, Riku-kun,” Sougo said, smiling softly. The white haired boy opened up one of the bathroom supply closets and pulled out a fresh bottle of body wash and shampoo. “I honestly don’t mind helping you with this and it’s obvious that Kujou-san won’t rest until he’s done the job himself. Why not just let yourself relax and enjoy us spoiling you while you’re not feeling well? I’m sure it will make Kujou-san worry less if you do.”

 

“Well...I guess if it will make Tenn-nii feel better too…” Riku mumbled glancing up hesitantly through his lashes in the direction of his brother. Tenn blinked at the two members of Idolish7 who looked at him expectantly.

 

“Yes, well,” Tenn stuttered, blushing slightly as Sougo gave him a knowing smile, “If that’s settled lets get on with it.” 

 

Riku chuckled at the sight of Tenn’s pink cheeks. It was obvious that his older brother had missed doting on him more than he would’ve liked to let on. Tenn sniffed haughtily and turned the spray of water from the shower head towards Riku’s back. Riku let out a little gasp in shock but it quickly melted into a contented sigh. The water was the perfect temperature, steamy but not too hot, just the way he liked his showers. The warmth seeped through his skin, easing tension out of his sore and spasming muscles. Tenn was meticulous in his care with the showerhead, paying particularly close attention to Riku’s sides and lower back where he knew the younger’s kidneys and bladder would be sore. Little by little, Riku’s taut muscles relaxed and his breaths began to come more easily. The sharp pain and tremors gave way to a low bone-weary ache and Riku moaned in response. Tenn moved the spray up towards Riku’s shoulders and the younger boy dipped his chin so his neck could feel more of the pleasant heat.  

 

Riku’s eyelids fluttered at the heady comfort the warm water provided. He was just starting to worry about nodding off when something fluffy and white passed into his line of sight, startling him and making him jump.

 

“Easy there, Riku-kun,” Sougo said with a smile, patting his bandmate’s knee supportively, “I’m just going to help you wash up a bit. No need to fret.” 

 

Riku’s cheeks reddened at that but he nodded for Sougo to continue. Sougo’s smile widened a bit and he gently pressed the sudsy washcloth against Riku’s collarbone. With long smooth strokes, Sougo carefully ran the soapy cloth over Riku’s body, paying close attention to the redhead’s legs and other areas that had been affected by Riku’s accident. The pale boy was especially delicate around Riku’s abdomen, where he knew that his center would be tender from the blow his bladder muscles took. Riku’s eyes grew heavy from all the tender affection he was receiving. Sure he hated having to be taken care of like some child, too weak to care for themselves, but even then he could admit that Tenn and Sougo’s quiet attention was more comforting than anything he’d felt in a long time.  

 

“This is so nice,” Riku heard himself mumble, “I forgot how nice this sort of thing felt.”

 

“We used to do this all the time when we were little, huh,” Tenn mused fondly, running the shower head over Riku’s front to wash away the soap from Sougo’s scrubbing, “Whenever you got sick I would insist on giving you a bath myself.”

 

“Mom would try to talk you out of it but you’d fight here every time,” Riku giggled, letting Tenn tip his head back so he could run the water over crimson locks, “You always got that grumpy pout on your face too.”

 

“Well if I wasn’t the one that washed you, then how could I be sure it was done correctly?” Tenn huffed, voice pitching up slightly in embarrassment, “And I did not  _ pout  _ I merely made my feelings known in a clear and concise manner.”

 

“Tenn-nii pouted,” Riku insisted, sticking out his lower lip and puffing up his cheeks, “You looked just like this. A cute little Tenn-nii pufferfish!”

 

The two brothers stared each other down, locked in a stalemate with matching pouts, until they were interrupted by a bubbly stream of giggles. They both looked up to see Sougo with a hand over his mouth, trying to stifle his laugh. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Sougo said, “It’s just, when I see you both like this, it’s really easy to tell that you love each other. I’m glad you could have this time together, even though the reason you have it isn’t a good one.”

 

The twins blinked at him in confusion before looking at each other in bewilderment. Tenn awkwardly flicked his gaze away and took the bottle of shampoo from Sougo’s hands. He busied himself with lathering up Riku’s hair. Riku only grinned as Tenn’s nimble fingers gave his scalp a massage. His brother wasn’t always the best with words anymore but his actions made his feelings loud and clear.

 

Soon enough Riku was clean and free of suds. Tenn helped him stand up from the stool while Sougo wrapped him in a towel. The Riku leant up against one of the empty sinks while Tenn used a blow dryer to dry his hair and Sougo went through the checklist of questions they always did after one of his attacks to make sure Riku was really feeling alright. Right when they were at the end of the list, there was a knock on the door. It opened up a crack just wide enough for Tamaki to stick his head through. 

 

“Sou-chan, Mikki is here with clothes,” Tamaki said, running his eyes over Riku worriedly, “Is it okay for me to let him in?”

 

“That’s fine, Tamaki-kun,” Sougo nodded, waving at Tamaki to open the door, “We definitely want to get Riku dressed and warm before he catches a cold.”

 

“No worries there,” Mitsuki said, squeezing past Tamaki, arms laden with clothes, “We made sure to get the coziest outfit possible together for our sick little center. I hope you don’t mind, Sougo, but we grabbed him one of your big sweaters.”

 

“I don’t mind at all Mitsuki-san,” Sougo said amiably, “That was a good idea. He’s back is still hurting him so the extra warmth and cushioning will surely help make him more comfortable.”

 

“Thank you for getting these for me Mitsuki,” Riku mumbled, reaching out to take the bundle from his shorter friend, only for the clothes to be intercepted by Tenn. Riku just accepted that his brother wasn’t going to let him do anything for himself at this point and let the elder have his way, “I’m sorry for causing you guys all this trouble.”

 

“Hey hey, none of that!” Mitsuki said, smiling brightly, “You know none of us mind helping you when you were sick. Plus it’s not like we’re all free of fault here. We should have noticed you weren’t feeling well, what with how often you were leaving for the bathroom. We should have stuck up for you when that director told you you couldn’t leave.”

 

“But still!” Riku persisted, stumbling slightly when Tenn started pulling a pair of loose cargo pants up his legs, “I made such a mess and this is going to be a PR nightmare!”

 

“Nope,” A voice called from the door. Yamato stood in the entry to the bathroom, one hand holding the door open while the other was smushed in Tamaki’s face to hold him out of Yamato’s path. Yamato gave Tamaki’s cheek an affectionate tug and sauntered into the bathroom, a pair of pants slung casually over his shoulder. “Onii-san took care of the mess for you Riku, no muss no fuss, and Ichi and Manager took care of the PR. Between their quick handling and Tsunashi-san acting as bodyguard, that mean old director and his crew didn’t get a single shot of your little accident.”

 

“Good, I’m glad we could take care of this quickly and quietly,” Tenn nodded, air of professionalism falling into place once more. He gave a final adjustment to the back of Riku’s sweater before taking the pair of pants from Yamato. “Hopefully we can get back on schedule for the rest of the day. Provided you can be more attentive to your center this time?”

 

“That was the plan,” Yamato nodded, “And don’t you worry about Riku here, we have a whole setup ready for him.”

 

“Setup?” Riku asked, brows furrowing in confusion, “What kind of setup?”

 

“You’ll just have to wait and see, huh?” Yamato said with a grin, then he turned and squatted down so his back was facing Riku, “Now hop on, Onii-san is gonna be your taxi back to the room.”

 

“Oh I really don’t need--” Riku started, but a small shove on his behind had him stumbling forward and falling onto Yamato’s shoulders. His leader happily hoisted the redhead up and began piggy-backing him out the door and down the hall towards the costume room.

 

Riku whipped his head over his shoulder to see who pushed him only to find Tenn and Sougo following closely behind, looking positively angelic with their innocent smiles. Riku pouted grumpily at that, causing Gaku to snicker at his expression as they passed him and Tamaki on their way out the door. 

 

Tenn and Gaku parted ways with the three from Idolish7 at the hallway split, promising to meet up later for dinner with them and Re:vale. Then Yamato lead the way back to the costume room. When they got inside, Riku peeked his head up over Yamato’s shoulder to see that while he and Sougo had been in the bathroom, the others had found a squishy looking armchair and dragged it into the room. Then they had covered the thing in a mountain of pillows and blankets. Yamato carefully backed up to the the nest of bedding piled on the chair and wait while Riku lowered himself down onto it. 

 

Once Riku was safely settled he was bomb-rushed by the other members as they all fumbled over each other to make sure he was okay. Riku assured them over and over that, yes, he felt fine besides some aches and shakiness, and no, he wasn’t sick. Still they wouldn’t relent until he let Iori stick a thermometer under his tongue and checked his pulse. After that they filled him in on what had happened while he’d been gone. Apparently Iori had phoned the manager right away while the Director had been distracted trying to get around Ryuu. A few minutes later the show’s producer called the director’s cell phone and told him to go help with the Re:vale shoot and to leave Idolish7 and Trigger alone until he was told otherwise. Once the Director and his crew left the rest of Idolish7 and Ryuu quickly cleaned up the mess and set up the plan for the rest of the day. Riku felt tears start to well up again when he heard. He had such good friends who were willing to go to such lengths for him. He felt so warm and loved.

 

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. The group set Riku’s chair up at the end of a makeshift catwalk, complete with spotlights made with flashlights and cups and bed-sheet curtains to make a backstage/ changing area. Yamato called the camera crew back to film their little fashion show, with various members switching between being models and acting as host. They all showed off their various costume ideas (though most of them were just using it as an excuse to try on other groups clothing) while Riku acted as both judge and cheering audience. The film crew seemed happy with their little show, several assistants helping Riku cheer for his groupmates and asking him to give input to the camera on his opinion of different outfits his friends wore. At the end of the day Nagi, who had somehow decided if he kidnapped the judge then he would win the fashion show by default, scooped Riku up in a princess carry and ferried him down the hall like some sort of gallant prince to meet the other bands for dinner. The whole time Riku couldn’t keep the smile off his face. 

 

How could he when he was surrounded by so many people who loved him?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for a lovely commissioner! I've really enjoyed writing for people so if anyone is interested feel free to hit me up on twitter! My handle is in my bio ;)


End file.
